


Disadvantage

by Shayheyred



Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-14
Updated: 2011-05-14
Packaged: 2017-10-19 09:40:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/199471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shayheyred/pseuds/Shayheyred
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"And who are you...Miss?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Disadvantage

**Author's Note:**

> Cheeky "Life on Mars" comment fic.

"Sam...so you do remember your name is Sam, right?" Annie wrinkled her forehead in concentration. "Don't think I've ever heard of a kind of amnesia where you remember your _name_."

"Well, I do," Sam protested, a little defensively, and adjusted the cold compress covering the sizable lump rising in purple-black glory from his temple. "I know my name is Sam Tyler...and I know I'm a police officer." He sighed and tossed away the cloth, which landed wetly with a soft plop. "Just don't remember exactly where I am." His glazed eyes turned to her in frustration. "I hate feeling this way. Can't believe that doctor essentially told me just to wait. Bloody frustrating, this is."

"There, now, Sam," Annie said brightly. "You're in your own bed. And the doc did say that intense emotions, or sensations, might bring it all back sooner. I'm sure you'll soon be all right."

"Thanks." He reached out a shaky hand to clasp hers. "I really appreciate you trying to help me, Miss...er, miss--damn." Sam grimaced. "Don't know how to thank you properly. Don't even know who _you_ are!"

"Me? Oh, I'm..." Annie paused. Her eyes flickered to the door, and she got up and fastened it securely with bolt and chain, before returning to sit by him on the bed. "Sam. You know who I am. I'm Annie. Your fiancee." Annie leaned down until her lips brushed Sam's ear. "Now let's see about getting your memory back..."

~*~

"I can't believe it!" Sam sat back in the overstuffed chair and released a pent-up breath. "That girl - that _Annie,_ she lied to me!"

"Terrible liars, women," Gene grunted, taking another swig from his glass. "Can't trust 'em not to lie to ya. So. She lied and had her way with ya. You stupid git. So do tell -- how was she?"

Sam shrugged. "All right, I suppose. But I knew something wasn't right. The moment we were done she started to cry and confessed she'd lied. Couldn't believe it! Felt like an idiot -- and I didn't even get my memory back!"

Gene gulped down the rest and slammed the glass on the table. "Boy, you are so stupid, I feel like smashing you in the head on the other side to make it even."

"Go ahead," said Sam morosely. "I probably deserve it, ah, 'Gene,' was it?"

"Shocked you don't remember me, Sammy my boy." Gene's eyes darted to the door. He got up and fastened it with bolt and chain before returning to lean over the armchair, his lips brushing Sam's ear. "Especially after everything we've meant to each other."

* * *


End file.
